Missing You xx
by closed20172017
Summary: In which Misty spills her feelings out with pen and paper. Pokeshipping oneshot, fits into canon.
Hi! I'm not dead. I'm just very inactive because exams, life and no inspiration for writing until this moment I had with my crush the other day, haha.

I don't own Pokemon.

 **Missing You xx**

To Ash,

Have you ever felt like you've stored too many thoughts inside your brain, and it's driving you insane 'til the point you just have to explode, and spill your endless words onto some paper with a crappy fountain pen you found in your sister's bedroom?

Guess not, since you're so stupidly dense, and you don't have a sister, and you won't read this since I'm just going to throw this away afterwards. This is only for making me feel better, after all.

Let's start from when I first met you.

I knew from the second I saw you on the end of my fishing rod that you'd be important to me. That I wouldn't forget you. I was right.

I forgot about that, when you stole my bike. But in a way, I was glad, because you felt comforting to me. You weren't one of those people who sucked up to me, or teased me, or anything. You were blunt with everything you said, and you were too dense to notice things that were weird that I did.

Following you around regions was the best decision I had made. Screw that. If I was with you, I would be happy. I could sit near you, and be happy. You have a happy aura. I started to fall for you, very slowly, and I only realised it when we went to the Orange Islands. I would get so stupidly frustrated when you wouldn't notice my longing looks, and all my small hints. Even _Tracey_ realised, and he had only been with us for a week or so.

The Rudy came along. He bought me flowers, took me on romantic dinners, flirted with me, everything I had wanted you to do. But when I agreed, and took his hand, it wasn't the same as yours. We didn't have the same spark, he didn't have the same dopey smile of yours, that would light my day up like the sun.

I broke it off with him, and he told you that you were lucky. You were too stupid to realise. I carried on watching from a safe distance, carried on hoping. But hope wasn't enough. And eventually, I had to leave.P

You were sad, disappointed, and you told me that we could still be best friends. And with that, I left on a heavy heart, knowing that you didn't feel the same way.

I visited Hoenn, to see you about a year later. My sisters let me have a break, and my heart hurt from not seeing you. May was a nice girl. She looked so innocent, so calm, so unlike me, that I was sure that you and she would become a couple. I left soon after, content that you were happy, and not sad.

But every night I lay in bed, and wondered whether you had forgotten me, or replaced me, or whether I was in your heart somewhere. But months passed, and eventually I got news that you had found another girl. Dawn was nice. I saw photos of her, and she was pretty.

Soon I was driving myself crazy that I couldn't talk to you, hear your voice, see your face, to the point where I was feeling like I was about to drive myself up a wall.

I got tickets to Sinnoh for a meal with a distant aunt, and I took the offer. Maybe I could run into you, and heal my painful heart. I heard you were at a contest, with Dawn, and I bought tickets to see it, and catch a small glance of you.

And there you were, with Brock, and the only thing I watched through the whole contest was you clapping and cheering. That gave me confidence. I would find you, and speak to you, so I would be happy for a while.

I sneaked backstage, and saw you high fiving Dawn, and smiling like you were the one who had won the contest.

She liked you too. I could tell from her eyes.

I left Sinnoh, on a broken heart yet again. Maybe, you weren't the one. Maybe, you weren't the one I was destined to be with.

But the sparks we had, surely they were real? Surely we were meant for each other?

I left myself in piles of unanswered questions for a few years, burying myself further and further in depression. I no longer smiled, and I could only drag myself through the days of my repetitive life with your photos.

But then, I saw you. In a supermarket, in Goldenrod. Just a glimpse, but then you were gone. I was fine with that. You were still in my heart.

To Unova you went, with a wild girl named Iris. She was vibrant and different, like a flower in an empty hall. Maybe you wanted unique. I was only average after all. Tall, lanky and ginger.

I tried giving up on you, but you were too deep in my heart.

Time passed, and I found that you were in Kalos, the city of love, with a girl named Serena, who loved you. You can't keep doing this to me. Soon, I won't be able to take it anymore, and I'll crack, and explode.

I kept wondering how you were, if she loved you like I could. I wanted to know. I closed the gym for a few weeks, and bought myself a train ticket to Kalos. Just to see you. It took all my money that I had been saving up over the years, but I treasured the tickets as if they were our children.

Secretly, I would stare at them every night, smile to myself, until the day came for me to get on the train. It would be a long journey, five and a half hours long, before taking a small bus to where I believed you were. I survived the train journey, barely, and I had to run to the bus stop afterwards, killing my legs in the process. I was lucky that I was athletic.

But I was too late. You had already gone to the next city, but I couldn't just let you slip between my fingers just like that. I used my emergency credit card, and got a taxi to where you actually were. I was almost broke, and I knew my sisters would go mental on me when I got back. The things I do for you, Ash.

You were with a gym leader when I found you. You were always competitive. I saw you battle, and I was mesmerised. The battle ended, showing you as the winner, and I slipped on a quick disguise to get out of the arena. I went the wrong way, and ran into you. Yep, I was the woman with the large flowery hat and the huge brown trench coat.

We looked at each other for what seemed like hours, before you grinned.

"Yo," you said, with a hand in the air.

And I was left speechless as you walked past.

I had arranged a coach trip back to Kanto in advance, since it was cheaper. The people there were nice, and I settled down for my long journey back, treasuring the moment you talked to me, even if you didn't know it was me.

Then I saw you again on TV, and my heart kept skipping, with the way you would look so determined. I didn't care about Serena. No one would bring my mood down at that point.

But I get so frustrated at you! You make me clench my fist until my hands ache with pain.

Stop being so stupid. Stop avoiding me. Stop getting so muscular and hot. Stop being so insanely cute when you grin. Stop having your eyes do wonders to me.

Stop making me miss you.

My heart can't take more of this.

Missing you,

Misty xx

;;

A/N: heyo, I've already said some stuff up there, but I just wanted you to know that taking out all the Pokemon related stuff, and adding some more personal stuff, this is my love story as of now.

Yep, the 'yo' thing was real. Except, not with the disguise, haha. And I get his train only to hear his voice. Geez, I'm such a weirdo.

Anyways, never mind my love life, this is just a small oneshot I wrote in ONE DAY just to spill out my feelings. Yup, I'm a genie.

Please review and favourite~

Cat xx


End file.
